Beyond the Darkness
by Kimia-dono
Summary: Kenshin is on the verge of breaking, the weights of his past have come crashing down on him and he cannot escape. Will he ever be able to find the light that lurks beyond the darkness of his life, or will he forever be tormented?
1. Default Chapter

_Beyond the darkness there will always be light. Day after day people suffer, and through that suffering they come to realize the cold truths of this world. Times and people change like the ripples on the surface of a pond, but their suffering will always be the same. A single accident or death may throw off one's total daily routine. The people around us suffer when we are suffering, the ripples too effect their lives. _

_I tried to become strong for those whom I loved, but was it enough? I took up the sword to fight for better freedoms and still my loved ones suffer. Still I cannot seem to protect them. I killed her with my own hands and no others know. What should I have done? I couldn't stop, the force of my weight cascaded me forward, not bothering to stop for the woman who protected me. _

_Beyond the darkness there will always be light..._

_But I cannot reach it._

_Beyond the Darkness_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that reside within this fanfic and am not making any profit at all. All rights reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shonen Jump comics.


	2. A day that started like others

Kenshin couldn't sleep and, at the moment, couldn't care for sleep any less. With sleep came the nightmares, and with the nightmare came the sudden and jerky knowledge of awakening once more to find that he had sweat through yet another yukata. He was sure that he had called out many times in his sleep and he was amazed by the ability the people in the Kamiya dojo had for sleeping through such things. He was grateful for it though, he had no wish to worry Kaoru, and had no doubt that if she knew she would be very worried. She didn't deserve to be kept up in the middle of the night because he was having nightmares. They were about her anyway, and that was something else she didn't need to know. He could still see it vividly, the scarlet of her blood falling around them like cherry petals, and her small form falling to the ground in a limp and lifeless heap. In the dream, it was his sword that had dealt the blow, just as it had with Tomoe twelve years ago. It had been so many years now since he had settled himself at Kamiya dojo. Two in fact and the friends he had made had matured since then. Kaoru had become older, and with her maturity had come the good looks of a young woman of nineteen years. Sanosuke had become just as matured, though he was already nineteen when Kenshin had net him. Now being twenty-one the very tall man had finally stopped growing, permanently. He had grown a good five inches more over the course of the two years. Yahiko had entered his teens and was now a very proud thirteen. He had many years to grow yet, and Kenshin had a pretty good feeling that he would be taller than himself. Kenshin's gaze shifted to the window and his violet orbs registered that it would soon be daybreak. He sighed and pushed back his covers. He may as well get out of bed, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He dressed and then silently padded out of his room, going to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kaoru made her way to the kitchen, the smell of breakfast drawing her there as though she hadn't eaten for months. She had no doubt that it was Kenshin in the kitchen making food. Sanosuke was too lazy to make breakfast and Yahiko was still in bed at this hour. She slid the shoji screen opened and greeted Kenshin cheerfully.

"Ohayou Kenshin!" He turned and smiled at her.

"Ohayou Kaoru-dono!" He greeted in return. He put some rice into a bowel and handed it to her along with some chopsticks. She accepted the food gratefully and began eating as soon as she sat down. She watched as Kenshin sat across from her, eating as well.

"Yahiko and I are going to another dojo to train today, would you like to come with us?" She asked, trying to make conversation. She knew that Kenshin didn't enjoy going to other dojos much, but he usually complied anyway to get out of having to go to the market to buy food. She saw him consider it and waited patiently for his answer.

"This one will come today Kaoru-dono." He answered.

"Good." She smiled at him. Kenshin seemed very far away though, his usually very alert eyes distant. He was daydreaming again. Kaoru smiled and shook her head, her round face scrunching into an even deeper smile. She decided she would let him stay like that for a while. She got up from the table and put her bowl into the wash basin. With that she headed down the hall to get Yahiko up, turning the corners to get to his room and rapping firmly on the door. An annoyed and sleepy mutter drifted through the door, the voice of the fast maturing youth cracking. She giggled. Kaoru slid opened the door and walked over to the still half-asleep Yahiko and nudged him in the ribs with her foot. He grunted and rolled over onto his other side. Kaoru kicked him harder this time and swiped his blankets. He rolled convulsively into a ball and shivered.

"Ah...Kaoru!"

"No complaining Yahiko." She told him cheerfully. He sat up, giving her a death glare.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you have to eat before we leave." She told him, turning to leave. "Oh, and by the way...I didn't make breakfast today." She said. His eyes widened and he sprang up out of bed, ripping opened his drawer and flinging out everything he needed. He started to jump into his clothes. Kaoru shook her head, slightly insulted by his enthusiasm at the fact that she had not been the cook. Sliding the shoji shut again she continued down the hall, going back to the kitchen where Kenshin still sat dreaming the day away.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters residing within this fic and do not make any profit off of them. All rights are reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shonen Jump comics


	3. A rather eventful Visit

Kenshin really wasn't sure what to think of the sites that were now being displayed before him. The various men within the dojo seemed to be leering up a storm as Kaoru passed, even Yahiko was looking at them all with disgust. Kenshin's insides twisted as he looked at the number of men in there, each staring at her as though they had never had the privilege to look at a woman. He gave glares to those who were leering the most, and they all backed away, their faces turning a little pale. He noted that with satisfaction, and then did a double take. Why was he behaving so? Shaking his head he dropped his eyes to the floor and kept them there. If Kaoru didn't like it then she would say something about it, but she had said nothing and, in fact, apparently didn't notice. Kenshin sighed and followed her across the room to where the dojo's master stood waiting for them. He bowed to them and all three bowed back.

"Kamiya-san, thank you for coming to train in our dojo." He said. He was a big man, his hair was long and graying and kept in a neat topknot. Kenshin had no doubt that this man, too, had probably once served in the bakamatsu. He really wasn't sure what to think of this man, he seemed very hardened and his cool gaze wasn't quite so welcoming, in fact, it almost contradicted his courteous words.

"Who is it that you have brought with you?" He asked, indicating Yahiko and Kenshin with a slight gesture with one hand.

"Sakaki-san, this is my student Myojin, Yahiko. And, this is Himura, Kenshin." She told him. Kenshin bowed once more.

"A swordsman are you? Well then, we shall spar." He proclaimed. Kenshin gave him a smile and put up his hands.

"No Sakaki-san, this one will not spar. I do not use my sword, save to protect." Kenshin answered. The man stared at him for a couple of moments before blinking.

"No?" Kenshin shook his head. "Too bad then, I was looking forward to sparring with someone today, guess it won't be you." He said.

"Sakaki-san? I would like to start practice now, if that is alright." Kaoru piped up. He nodded gravely and sat down, gesturing for Kenshin to do the same. Kenshin sat and folded his arms into the sleeves of his gi, crossing his legs. He laid the sakabatou on the floor next to him, within easy reach.

"So, Himura-san...are you also Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" Kenshin shook his head.

"No, that is not the sword style that is this one's choice." He told the larger man. He looked up and noticed that he was receiving a rather avid death glare from the other man. Kenshin glared back at him, though not as harshly as he had at the students who had been staring at Kaoru, for a few moments and then smiled, trying to tell him that if he fought with him, he would not win the battle. The other man seemed surprised at his reaction. He had probably expected Kenshin to take offense, at the prominence of his glaring, and challenge him but little did he know that Kenshin was not that kind of man. Instead he started a conversation.

"So Sakaki-san, if you do not mind this one asking, did you act within the bakamatsu?" The man seemed to take pleasure in this conversation. He probably thought that it was just a youth's curiosity. Little did he know that he was not as young as he appeared.

"Well of course I did, but those were dark days."

"Hai, dark indeed were the days when the streets ran with blood and all feared that they would die if they went to sleep." Kenshin said, remembering the chaos and bloodshed of those days when he had been but a youth, a simple child, but one that had been able to kill. He looked over at the other man and saw that he had a look of surprise on his face. Kenshin smiled.

"I am not all that young." His lavender gaze turned to the dojo floor where so many were practicing. He couldn't make out Kaoru, but didn't worry about it.

"Yes...none of the youth today could possibly have eyes as deep as yours." Sakaki agreed, also turning his gaze to the crowd.

"Then you too must have lived in fear of the name of Hitokiri Battosai. He took the lives of many in my family...what about you, did he take any of your loved ones?" Kenshin's smile became rueful and his eyes turned sad.

"Yes..." Sakaki grunted.

"Well, I'm sure he got what was coming to him. He's probably dead by now anyway. He must've been quite old then to have such mastery over a sword."

"I'm sure that he suffers because of all the pain he caused, and I am quite certain that he is not dead, I would say he is only about thirty." He answered.

"That young? Well, I hope that his death will be painful and lonely." He said, his voice seeming to seethe with hatred.

"Hmm. Can you not forgive him and move on?" He asked. Sakaki gave him a dangerous look.

"I can never forgive him for all of the pain he caused in my life." Sakaki hissed.

"But, how then, can one make atonement for one's past, without the forgiveness of those who have been wounded?" Kenshin asked quietly. His eyes widened even farther than they had before.

"Y-you." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kenshin's attention was immediately diverted to the crowd of people as Kaoru's shout invaded his senses. A man had Yahiko by the collar and his fist was half raised. Kaoru had caught his arm in her hand and was staring at him angrily. The man scoffed and threw Yahiko to the ground. The youth landed with a dull thud on his rump. He raised his hand to Kaoru this time and Kenshin moved almost without being seen. He grabbed the man's wrist and held it in an iron grip, not caring whether or not he was hurting him.

"That is quite enough!" He hissed. The man's eyes widened in fright and he paled. His hand went limp and Kenshin let go. The man simply let it fall to his side as though he could no longer work it. He bent and helped Yahiko to his feet and turned to Kaoru.

"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" She nodded her cheeks red with a blush. Kenshin didn't see why, but it was not his place to question women. He turned to face where he had come from up on the dais. He had somehow found a way to take his sakabatou with him when he got up and now placed it back into his belt.

"If we may Sakaki-san...I think it would be best if we returned to Kamiya dojo and never came back here again." He told the other man earnestly. Sakaki nodded.

"Yes Himura-san I think that would be a marvelous idea." He said tightly. Kenshin bowed to him, his stomach tight. He had just made himself another enemy. Sighing tiredly he turned and headed out the dojo door, Kaoru and Yahiko close on his heels.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within this fanfic...except Sakaki-san! He's mine! Nobody can touch him or else! -- All rights reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shonen jump comics...yup.


	4. Brooding, brooding, and more brooding

Kenshin had been sitting on the porch brooding and scowling for the last hour or so. Kaoru worried. What had gone on in his conversation with Sakaki-san to make him ask permanent leave for all of them, and for Sakaki-san to agree? Her father had been great friends with him when he was alive and she had known him since she could remember. She felt slightly hurt that her father's best friend would so readily reject her and her student. She wondered about it more, and the more she wondered, the more she worried, and the more she worried the more she wanted answers. She wanted to ask Kenshin, but didn't dare, at least not within the premise of his current mood. Sighing she went out to the porch and sat down beside Kenshin with a soft thudding noise. He hadn't seemed to hear or see her and so she waved her hand across his face. He jumped back into reality.

"Oh, ah, yes Kaoru-dono?" He asked, his violet gaze meeting her deep blue one.

"You seem really down Kenshin...can I help at all?" His eyes seemed to grow clouded with an unfathomable weight and, then, he smiled.

"No, there is nothing wrong Kaoru-dono, that there is not. I was just thinking that's all." Did she dare ask? She decided she did.

"About Sakaki-san?" He seemed surprised.

"Hai, about Sakaki-san...how do you know him?"

"He was one of my father's best friends, and I cannot remember a time when I didn't know him." She answered, smiling at long forgotten memories of playing with him, and fishing. Kaoru sighed again.

"Then...why is he so very bitter...has he always been so?" Kaoru nodded.

"Very much so...he was always a very pensive man, quite like my father. I suppose that's why they got along so well." She answered. "Kenshin...what were you and Sakaki-san talking about that made him so...you know...I don't know how to put it." It was Kenshin's turn to sigh.

"We talked about Battosai. It was stupid of me to bring up the revolution, but I was trying to get him to forget about sparring with me." He told her. Kaoru put two and two together.

"He found out that you were Battosai, didn't he?" Kenshin nodded his eyes and expression speaking of profound sadness.

"What did he say?" She asked, wanting to know, wanting to help Kenshin's pain become less.

"He asked if I had ever lost a loved one to Battosai's blade..."

"And, you said?"

"Yes..." Kaoru's breath caught. He had killed one of the people dear to him? She decided she wouldn't press any farther into the matter.

"Then?" She continued. He took a few minutes to answer her.

"Then he said that he was glad Battosai was dead, and I told him that he would not yet be dead... Then he said that he hoped that he would die a painful and lonely death. I asked him if he could not forgive him...he said no. This one told him that it would be impossible for one to atone for his past sins if those who were hurt could not bring themselves to forgive, and that was how he realized that I was Battosai."

"Oh Kenshin." She whispered, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She had asked herself the very same question many times. How could Kenshin move on if others were not willing to let him do so?

"Sometimes this one thinks that maybe it would be better if he just faded away into history and died and was never heard of again...perhaps that is how this one can try to abate suffering."

"Kenshin that isn't true." She told him, frowning in concern. She could no longer even imagine life without Kenshin, she had come to love the man before her to the extent of no longer being even remotely able to let him go. This was a kind and gentle man, who had saved the lives of many regardless of all the risks which it posed to his life and who, though he had a thankless job, wandered so that he could try to help those who were suffering. In her eyes, there could never be a better man than what Kenshin was, and what he symbolized for her and many others.

"Isn't it Kaoru-dono? So many suffer from this one's existence...is it worth having me here if it means that relationships that have lasted for years are broken to pieces within the course of less than an hour?" He asked. He stood up and she watched as he padded away into the house, his small form seeming much older than it had in a long time. She noticed that his steps seemed to drag as he went along, and that his once almost visible aura had diminished. To her now, within the warm light of sunset, he seemed to be an ordinary man, who had seen too many horrible things in his short existence, a man who was tired and worn of the world and all its misfortunes, and it made her sad. Getting up, she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She was sure Yahiko would be starving, and she was a bit famished herself, she knew Kenshin wouldn't be in the mood to cook.

Kenshin traveled the halls of the dojo until he reached his room. He stood outside the door, and stared at it as if he could move it with his mind if he concentrated on it just long enough. Finally he opened it, and slid it shut behind him. He felt older than he had in a very long time, and he found himself sighing for what would not be the first time that day. He was so very weary now, his soul hanging down on him like a wet towel. He placed the sakabatou down carefully beside his rolled up pallet and went over to the window. By the smell on the air it was going to rain that night, and so he closed it. He sat down beside the pallet and reached into the pocket of his blue gi, the one he avoided wearing as much as possible. It had too many ties to Battosai. He produced a small top, one that he had not used in very many years. He used it now, winding the string around the top of the top and pulling. The string came loose in a whirl, setting the top spinning in a torrent of color. He watched it, totally immersed in its movements the way it traveled across the floor in a whirlwind of movement. Then the images appeared. It was him, spinning, darting, flying, and leaping. His blade was cutting easily through the soft flesh of human bodies. Blood was falling about him like rain and a woman stood there, her eerie whiteness seemingly making her glow against the night. White plumb. Then, there she was again, and there was blood everywhere. He was attacking, blind to all and then she smelt the blood, and opening his eyes, she was falling, her violet kimono covered in scarlet. He caught her in his arms, but she was different. He hair pulled back into a high ponytail held by an indigo ribbon...it was her favorite. Her blood, falling, drifting, like cherry petals, and she was cold, her blood drained from her face and her blue eyes wide and dull.

"No." He whispered. This wasn't happening, and he panicked.

Kenshin awoke on with a start, his head throbbing. The top abandoned and still, waiting for his return on the floor. He quickly pocketed it and stood his limbs shaky. He opened the shoji screen that separated his room from the hall and walked out. He could see a light coming from the kitchen and guessed that Yahiko and Kaoru had just sat down to dinner. His stomach growled. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, his footsteps soft and purposeful. He slid the screen opened and entered the room. He found that only Kaoru resided within and she looked up at him almost expectantly as he entered. He offered her a smile and she smiled back, turning to a large bowl of miso soup and pouring him some. She gave it to him and he accepted, quickly beginning to eat it.

"Where is Yahiko?" He asked between mouthfuls of the stuff.

"He's already in bed, it's almost ten thirty." Had he slept that long? Kenshin shook his head in surprise.

"Was I asleep that long?" He asked. Kaoru nodded.

"I went in to get you, but you looked rather peaceful, so I left you." She told him, smiling warmly. Kenshin couldn't help but smile back, though he wished that she would have woke him, he didn't enjoy the dreams he had been having. Kenshin sighed. This had most definitely been a very wearying day.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters within this fanfic, except for Sakaki-san, if you want to use him then please ask. All rights reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shonen Jump comics.


	5. Awha?

It was still dark out, but it had traveled into the wee hours of the morning and still Kenshin sat out on the porch, brooding out at the, now, almost starless sky. Kaoru had retired hours ago and he was still sitting, feeling horrible and sitting. He sighed shakily, feeling his eyes becoming heavy once more. He didn't want to sleep, but sleep was coming.

"Damn." He said. He clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his vision. A twig broke and Kenshin jumped. His eyes scanned his surroundings and picked up no sign of movement, and then, as though by magic, Saito stood in front of him. Kenshin jumped about ten feet into the air and could've sworn his heart had come out through his throat. His gaze narrowed as he stared at the man in front of him, his heart pumping at a hundred and fifty miles per minute.

"What is it Saito?" He rasped out angrily.

"Touchy." Saito said. He took off his hat. "I have come to tell you that Sakaki, Antoma has hired someone to assassinate you." Kenshin looked grimly at the ground. Why didn't something like this surprise him? Perhaps it had happened too many times before.

"And?" Kenshin asked, his voice flat. Saito raised his eyebrows.

"Battosai...you seem different than usual." He commented. Kenshin didn't answer, keeping his eyes to the ground. He looked up quickly at the sound of shuffling feet behind him. Kaoru was in her sleeping kimono, and she looked a little out of it. It was probably the early morning getting to her. He watched as her blue orbs widened at the realization of whom he was talking to.

"It is alright Kaoru-dono, go back to bed." He told her. She looked at him for a few moments and then sat down beside him, taking hold of his sakabatou and pulling it out of his arms and clutching it protectively in her own. Kenshin blinked at her, not sure what that had been all about, and then he remembered. Last time he and Saito had 'chatted' it had ended up as a brawl. Kenshin gave a small smile at her antics. He knew very well that he could get it back within moments if needed, but he decided to humor her for now. Besides, he didn't plan on letting this one lead to a fight.

"Saito, if that is all you had to say then please leave, you are overstaying your welcome here." Kenshin told the tall man in front of him.

"There is one more thing Battosai. Sakaki is an ex-Shinsengumi."

"_What_?" Kenshin asked, his senses rising as his surprise mounted.

"It was not only us group leaders that were strong, true that there were few that could match our strength, but it could be done." He told him. Kenshin felt Kaoru tensing beside him.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This one has just been informed that Sakaki-san has hired an assassin to kill this one." He told her quietly. She breathed in sharply but said no more.

"Sakaki was one of the few who was strong, but who did not lead a unit. If you end up facing him Battosai, which is highly likely knowing you, then you will have to be very careful...you may even have to become what you were once again." Kenshin's mind was wheeling around in circles. Too much was happening at once that he did not like.

"This one, will never become the Battosai again, no matter what." He told him with finality. He heard Kaoru sigh with what sounded like contentment at his side.

"You have said that...too many times before." Saito told him. He tipped his hat and turned, leaving without a glance back at the couple sitting on the porch.

"Kenshin, have you been here all night?" Kaoru asked finally. Kenshin nodded, his eyes growing heavy once more.

"You should go to bed." She told him. He shook his head stubbornly and glared out at the gate that Saito had just exited through. He despised that man, and he knew one day, one of them was going to die by the other's sword. Kenshin didn't want to think about that. He knew that it was also most likely going to be him skewered on the tip of Saito's sword in the end, but the end was not now, and he knew he had many days ahead of him. He heard a soft clunking noise and looked down to see that Kaoru had set the sakabatou down on the porch at his side.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai?"

"Never mind." He said. He saw her face fall and it made his heart tighten. He decided that, despite his current mood, he would try to cheer the young woman up.

"Your cooking has gotten considerably better." He told her. Her face seemed to light up.

"Really?" She asked, her big blue eyes hopeful as she studied his face. He forced a smile to his lips.

"Of course, this one would not lie." She smiled, and it made him feel a little lighter, as her smiles so often seemed to do. How was she so capable of doing this to him? The only other even slightly able had been Tomoe...and now her memory simply brought heaviness and guilt. He did a mental shake and cleared his mind. Perhaps that was the answer, perhaps he was simply dwelling on her too much. He would try to avoid the thought of her for a while. He felt a weight against his arm and looked down to find that Kaoru had fallen asleep. He smiled again, only this time it was more genuine. Soon, he too was drifting in and out of the world between sleep and awake and fell into peaceful and undisturbable darkness.

Kaoru woke peacefully, but soon found that her neck was hurting her. She must've been sleeping weird. She jump suddenly at the realization that she was sitting, and that there was somebody beside her. The sun shone early morning and she looked up to see its rays reflecting fire through Kenshin's scarlet locks. She smiled. She must've fallen asleep on his arm. He too slept his face in a state of unearthly calm. She didn't wish to wake him, but something told her she should. She reached over and brushed his cheek with her fingers. His violet eyes snapped opened and he jumped, grabbing her by the wrist in a painful grip. She sucked in her breath at the sudden pain and winced. He looked at her for a couple of moments without seeming to see and then, he blinked. She watched realization dawn on his features and he abruptly let go of her.

"G-gomen ne, Kaoru-dono," he stammered. "Did I hurt you?" Kaoru shook her head, forcing herself to smile for him. She rubbed the wrist and looked at him.

"Not much." She answered finally. His face was still lined with concern.

"Let this one see." He commanded. She showed him her wrist reluctantly. He took it, this time in seemingly impossibly gentle fingers, and brought it to his eyes for closer inspection. He seemed to be satisfied that she was all right and gave her back control of her hand and wrist, his eyes still speaking worry and nearly uncontainable guilt.

"It is fine, _really_ Kenshin." She told him. He still seemed doubtful but contented to leave it at that.

"Yahiko will be up soon." He commented. Kaoru nodded, yes that was true, and she was gonna cook for the little brat, just to spite him.

"Oi!" They both looked up at once to see Sanosuke walking down the path up to the dojo. The bird-haired man seemed more cheerful than usual, seeming to be feeling more important. Oh no he didn't, but who? She wasn't even going to try and think of whom it could've possibly been. Kenshin seemed to have picked up the vibes from his friend also for he was looking at him strangely and smirking in amusement.

"Ohayou Sano." He greeted. The man grinned his usually toothy grin at him and stopped a few feet away from the two of them.

"What makes you so happy this morning?" Kaoru asked. Curious to see if he would tell them what had happened or if he would beat around the bush.

"_I _proposed to the fox lady." He said. Both of them had the same reaction at the same time.

"What?" Kaoru was so surprised that she nearly fell over. His smile got even wider.

"You heard. I'm going to marry the fox lady." Kenshin stood and shook his hand.

"Congratulations...you will be happy." He assured him. So it hadn't been what she was expecting, it was bigger. She suddenly realized what this all meant. The competition for Kenshin's affections was gone. She was the only one left. The day had suddenly become a little bit brighter and Kaoru's smile grew. She got up and hugged the tall man with all her might.

"I'm so happy for Sanosuke." She told him. After all that was done he followed them into the dojo for some breakfast.

"So Kenshin, when're you and Jou-chan gonna get hitched?" He asked over a bowl of rice. Both Kenshin and Kaoru sputtered and coughed and started the protest at the same time. Sano laughed and then continued eating, telling them he was sorry he even asked. All the same, Kaoru couldn't help but look at Kenshin and blush. What _would_ it be like if they got married? Would they have children? Would they be happy? She gathered the dished up and put them into the wash basin. She realized that she would have to go over and congratulate Megumi. She smiled to herself.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, looking up.

"I'm going to go and visit Megumi." She told him. Kenshin nodded, a knowing smile plastered on his face. This was most certainly going to be an interesting visit.

Megumi couldn't believe that she was a committed woman now. She felt more alive than she had in a very long time. She hummed as she set her breakfast out on the table. Sanosuke had already set out for Kamiya dojo to spread the news. A light tap at the front door of her home lured her from the small kitchen. Kaoru stood at the door, beaming. Megumi smiled back welcoming the other woman in and inviting her to sit at the table with her. She began eating and Kaoru simply watched her for a time before saying anything.

"I can't believe it Megumi, it's so hard to picture you as a married woman." She said finally. Megumi nodded.

"Even I have a hard time believing that he proposed and I witnessed it first hand," she said, and then smiled impishly, "along with a few other things." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" She announced. Megumi laughed.

"Now there is the question of you and Ken-san." She said, finishing her rice and pushing the bowl aside.

"Let's not talk about me and Kenshin right now." She said. Megumi frowned.

"Its time that you got serious about your relationship with him you know." The younger woman sighed.

"Yes, I know but...Kenshin hasn't been himself lately." She told her. Her frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Kaoru's eyes fell.

"He's very distant, and he actually managed to make enemies with a man that I've known for years within less than half an hour...we were notified by the police last night that the man has hired an assassin to kill Kenshin, and that he is ex-Shinsengumi." Megumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Poor Ken-san. Why is he always the target of such affections?" She asked sarcastically. She felt truly sorry for that tortured man. Something clicked in Megumi's mind then and she asked quickly:

"Who's at the dojo with Ken-san?" She watched the other woman's eyes widen.

"Sano, Yahiko...that's it." She answered.

"There is less chance that an assassin will strike during the day, especially with people around, we should go back to the dojo...just in case." Kaoru nodded and got quickly to her feet, Megumi close behind. She hoped that this would help at least a little and that they could keep Kenshin safe, if not just for a little while.

"This man is dangerous you hear? But I want him taken care of with no dramatics." The man in front of Antoma Sakaki nodded. The assassin looked skilled enough. The man who he had met only the day before was not the same Battosai as the one from the Bakumatsu but he was still deadly. He hoped that this man would be enough to get rid of him without too much fuss. If not, then it would be up to him to get rid of the man. He wanted to cause him pain, and yet the easiest way was to simply do it quickly, and so that was what he tried. He watched the assassin go, seeming to disappear as he left. Good. The people of Kamiya dojo would be least expecting an attack during the day. He felt a little regret in having to do this to the girl who lived there, after all he had know her for many years before now, but now was different. His hatred for the Battosai and what he had done to his family drove him to kill. He couldn't stand to see such a murderer living such a peaceful life while he was tormented night after night with the faces of his family frozen in fear in their deaths. His daughter and his wife, his cousin, who had been visiting at the time, his best friend, all of them had been murdered, and for that, Battosai would pay. Yet, still he pondered the man's words. When he had asked whether Battosai had killed any of his loved ones he had said yes with such sadness that he could've sworn that the man was dying from it. He shook his head. It was probably a lie that he had told to try and keep him from figuring out that he was Battosai, a plan that had not worked. He strolled over to a window and looked out it calmly, a smile coming to his thin lips. Today, Battosai would die.

Kenshin looked up in surprise as the two women entered the dojo. He had thought that they would've spent the day at Megumi's home, but he had been wrong. He had been brooding again, and Sano was currently taking a bath while Yahiko was practicing in the drill hall. His eyes were drawn involuntarily to the wrist that he had grabbed only that morning to find bruises. He winced and looked up a Kaoru and then back to her wrist.

"Gomen me." He whispered. She had realized where he was looking and quickly covered it so that he could not see the marks anymore. He wished that he could just make the marks go away but he couldn't.

"Ohayou Megumi-dono." He greeted, forcing cheer into his voice.

"Ken-san don't play with me I know you're in a fowl mood so don't do that if you don't want to." His eyes widened in surprise and then he lowered them again.

"It is that obvious that this one has been brooding?" He watched as the woman nodded curtly.

"Now where is that rooster-head?"

"Taking a bath, that he is." Megumi nodded and headed outside and to the bathhouse. Kenshin watched her go with some apprehension and then turned his gaze to Kaoru once more.

"This one thought that you would be at Megumi's all day." He told her.

"We decided it would be better if we were here." She answered him. Suddenly his senses piqued and he straightened. Kaoru had noticed and was also perfectly still, watching him carefully. His eyes darted around the room and he stood up.

"Kaoru-dono, get down."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters residing within this fic...accept for Sakaki-san. If you wish to use him, please ask. All rights reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shonen Jump comics.

Also, much thanks to Bellartixvoldielocks0o and Brittanie Love for their reviews and I've tried making the chapters longer for the lovely Brittanie Love...hope you enjoyed!-


	6. Comfort

The wall of between the outside of the dojo and the inside collapsed with a large bang, and Kaoru watched as Kenshin's small form was enveloped with dust. She lost all sight of the Rurouni. A pained grunt came from within the haze and she gasped, hoping it had not been Kenshin. The dust cleared, but the neither the attacker nor the attack-e could be seen. Her eyes darted about the room and she finally saw them when she looked up. They plummeted down to the floor and their blades clashed, causing a resonating ringing noise to fill the room. Both Megumi and Sano had come running down the hall, Sano's hair still dripping and they both stopped and stared in amazement at the scene before them. Both men in the center of the room were panting and the assassin had a large welt running across his face. She guessed that he had been the one who grunted. His hair was long and unkempt, running in wavy rivulets down his back, his eyes were dark and sunken in and his cheeks were hollow as though he had not eaten proper food for a very long time. He was taller than Kenshin by a few heads and he was thin to the point that his bones protruded nastily. They started again and it was Kenshin's turn to grunt with pain as the man used his bony fist to deck him in the face, sending him careening backward. Kaoru ran to him, but he pushed her out of the way just as the assassin came down with his katana. Kenshin pulled up the sakabatou just in time to block the mighty swing. The man bounced back and swung at the same time. Kenshin pivoted and thrust, swerving to the side to avoid the point of his blade and catching his opponent in his side with the point of the sakabatou. It cut through the flesh before removing itself and Kenshin moved to the side to wait for his assassin's recovery.

"Sakaki-san sent you did he not?" Kenshin asked, his voice deadly. It caused Kaoru to shudder. The assassin's eyes widened and he moved back another step.

"Yes...and he sent me this gift for you." He told Kenshin, he had a very gritting voice, as though he had been yelling too much. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise and then all they could hear was something signing through the air. Kenshin went flying once more and smashed into what was left of the wall that had been collapsed by the assassin. Kaoru gasped, and so did Megumi. Yahiko ran into the room suddenly and stopped in his tracks. Kenshin stood once more swaying on his feet, one hand over his shoulder, which had the end of a bolt from a crossbow protruding from it. No one saw Kenshin and in an instant he had the assassin on the ground, unconscious and bloody. He was breathing heavily and Kaoru ran over to him without a second thought.

"Kenshin..." She reached out gently to touch the shaft in his arm and he winced away.

"Don't touch it." He gasped. He looked very pale.

"Megumi?" The doctor was at their side in an instant, her expert hands reaching out to help Kenshin. He pulled away from her as well.

"Ken-san sit down and behave yourself!" She ordered. It made her jump. Kenshin sat as ordered and waited, not saying a word, simply staring at his would-be assassin. Megumi took a firm grip on the shaft and yanked with all her might. Kenshin jumped and yelp in pain. Megumi quickly reached into her jacket and produced spare wrapping, which she always carried in case of emergency. She rapped them around the wound quickly and tightly causing Kenshin to wince more, but he did not complain. Sano was probably the smartest out of them all though because he bound the assassin and lifted him over his shoulder, telling the two women that he was taking the man to the police station. He took the very stunned Yahiko by the collar and dragged him out of the dojo behind him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her concern growing.

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai." His eyes were full of pain. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, hold him in her arms. But, she could not. He was so near and yet so very far away from her. Megumi finished wrapping the wound and let go of him. He nodded his thanks and got up. Kaoru watched as he trudged away, disappearing down the hallway, his footsteps inaudible. She sighed and looked over at Megumi. The doctor looked as tired as she felt and she smiled at her.

"Thank you Megumi." She told the older woman. She smiled as well, getting up and walking over to the counter to start helping Kaoru with preparations for the afternoon meal.

Kenshin sat in his room, his shoulder smarting. The arrow had caught him completely by surprise. It insulted him to know that the ex-Shinsengumi had hired an assassin instead of coming himself. He hadn't taken Saito seriously but the man had been right. Kenshin sighed heavily yet again. A slight tapping at his door caused him to jump.

"Come in." He said quietly. He heard the shoji screen slide opened and closed again and then felt the familiar presence of Kaoru as she came up behind him. He didn't turn and look at her, but kept staring at the wall in front of him. Despite the brightness of the day outside he felt as though the clouds were gray and a heavy rain fell. He felt, rather than saw, Kaoru kneel at his side and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her apparent suffering due to his own.

"Gomen nasai." He said quietly.

"Why? You didn't do anything Kenshin." She said, her voice filled with a reassuring cheeriness.

"I am making you suffer." He said. He felt her tense in surprise and then relax into a sad calm.

"Kenshin, that is not true." She said. He was surprised at what she did next. He felt himself enveloped within her arms. She had such a sweet and light scent, not heavy like Tomoe's had been, and it drew him in. He relaxed in her grip and buried his face in her shoulder, basking in the safety he suddenly felt.

"Where are Megumi-dono and Sano?" He asked, his voice muffled slightly by the fabric of her kimono.

"Megumi has decided that she will make lunch today, and Sano and Yahiko are still out." She answered. He nodded as best he could. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and he drew back quickly, blushing furiously. He cleared his throat and looked away from Kaoru who was also blushing. They sat a few feet away from each other, neither speaking for a very long time. The silence grew awkward and finally Kaoru broke down and spoke.

"Gomen ne Kenshin." He put on the best smile he could and shook his head.

"It is quite all right, that it is. This one is just as much at fault." She was still blushing furiously, and it made Kenshin want to laugh. He suppressed his laughter, however, and looked down at his sheathed sakabatou. The sheath was worn from long use and the handle was fraying and sweat stained. He had had that weapon for so long that he could not remember a time when he had not carried it, whether it was a katana or a sakabatou it had always, in truth, been the same blade. He looked up again and found that Kaoru had moved closer to him and also stared at the sheathed steel, her blue eyes filled with questions.

"How old were you the first time you held a blade of any kind Kenshin?" She asked quietly. He considered this for a moment and then, finally, the answer surfaced.

"I was six." He remembered that night as though it were only the day before. The bandits attacked, they killed all of the slaves and their sellers. The three women who had adopted him as their brother only the day prior...and then their deaths. He had tried to protect them, but he couldn't. That was the first time he met his master.

"What about you Kaoru-dono?" She looked at him in surprise and confusion. "When was the first time _you_ held a real weapon?"

"I never have Kenshin." She told him. His eyes widened in his surprise. "My whole life I have only used bokken or shinai, I have never even unsheathed my father's sword."

"Then...you are even stronger than I ever was or will be." He told her. A knock on the shoji screen grabbed their attention.

"Hey, lunch you two." Came the loud voice of Sanosuke through the door. It was followed by his footsteps travelling down the hall, back toward the kitchen. Kenshin smiled and stood, offering Kaoru his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Let's go quickly, I smell Megumi's ohagi." He said. She frowned mockingly at him.

"I thought you said my cooking had gotten better." She told him.

"Yes..._better_, not excellent."

"How dare you!" She cried. Kenshin took off Kaoru close on his heels. He laughed truly for the first time in a very long while at her futile mission to seek and destroy him. This was a part of life he had come to love.

Sanosuke surveyed the other two that sat across from them, his dark eyes taking in every detail they possibly could. He had listened to quite a bit of their conversation and had been surprised that Kenshin had taken up the sword so young. No wonder he was a master. He wasn't quite sure what they had been doing to both become so flustered at that one point though. He decided that he was going to let them believe that he had not heard a thing. Kenshin seemed in a lighter mood then he had been throughout the course of the day though and that was quite all right with him. Kenshin could be rather frightening when in a foul mood. He suddenly noticed something on Kaoru's right wrist and squinted to see it better. There were a series of bruises all around it, almost like fingers.

"Oi, Jou-chan what happened to your wrist?" He asked. He saw her looked down at it and then quickly draw her hand off the table.

"It's nothing Sano, I just startled Kenshin out of his sleep this morning and he jumped." She told him. Kenshin? Even when he was asleep he was careful when he woke up not to hurt people. He had done that once and came out unscathed. His face had become ashamed. Sano's brow drew into a deeper line and he looked at the two of them. Kaoru seemed fine, but Kenshin had grown quiet again. He swore to himself and closed his eyes. He had just caused him to sink back into his bad mood. He jumped when Megumi groped his ass and looked at her discretely. She gave him an impish smile and he got the signal. He smiled back smugly and turned to Kaoru and Kenshin who were still not talking to each other and seemed to be awkwardly trying to avoid looking at one another. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"We're done, see you at dinner." He announced and got up hurriedly and pulled Megumi up with him as he went, hurrying down the hall and to one of the spare rooms.

Kaoru watched them go, blushing at the thought of what they were about to do. She looked over quickly at Kenshin, who had stopped eating and then away before he caught her looking. She turned her gaze over to Yahiko who was sitting at the end of the small table. He hadn't seemed to notice anything he was still too busy stuffing his face. His appetite had not diminished since he had grown, in fact it had grown considerably and he devoured half the food they bought every week alone. She sighed and looked back over at Kenshin to see that he was looking at her too. He seemed to stare at her for an eternity and she stared back.

"Kaoru-dono?" She blinked.

"Yes Kenshin?"

"This one is going to face Sakaki-san tonight...I will not be back soon I think." Her eyes widened.

"No Kenshin...you ca-" He stopped he in mid-sentence with a look and then stood.

"Do not worry Kaoru-dono, this one will be back soon, I hope to simply be able to speak with him." With that he exited the room and she heard the grating slide of the dojo's front door as it opened and then closed again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that reside within this fan fiction, in exception to Sakaki-san and the assassin. If you wish to use any of these characters please ask me. All rights reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki, and Shonen Jump comics.

I really didn't like this chapter that much...I hope I can do better on the next one-- Anyway I hope you enjoy...

Oh yes and thanks to Lucky7gurl for the comment...-

BTW this is going somewhere...just not been able to communicate ideas this week, bleh. Artistic blocks galour.  
And I know this isn't a very long chapter but as I said...writer's block. . 


	7. If music be

Kenshin walked for what, to him, seemed like an eternity before he even thought of which direction he was supposed to go. Finally he was able to mentally slap himself out of his daze and take a look at his surroundings. He was on the right road. It would be a while before he reached the dojo that Sakaki-san owned but it would not be time wasted hopefully. He did not want to fight that man, and he was sure that he already knew more than he wanted him to know. Perhaps, he thought, he might even know about Tomoe. Kenshin shook his head. No one but and Katsura had known about the demise of she whom he had held in highest regard, and Katsura would never give out that information. And besides, Kogoro Katsura was long dead by now. His heart began to beat faster as he got closer and closer to the man who had been cowardly enough to hire an assassin to do his dirty work and he laughed at the grim irony of it. That only twelve years after the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate the most feared assassin of that time found that others hiring assassins was cowardly. Kenshin shook his head to clear it of all these thoughts, the past was irrelevant and he went to make peace in hopes for a better future.

Finally he stepped over the thresh hold of the dojo and he stopped for a moment to gather what courage he could. Taking a deep breath he started at a brisk pace toward the large living part that was used for daily work and what not. He knocked on the doors and waited for them to be opened. He was surprised to see that the one who answered the door was Sakaki himself. The man looked down his nose at him, almost not appearing shocked.

"Himura-san." He acknowledged tightly. Kenshin nodded and bowed.

"This one has not come to pick a fight Sakaki-san, I wish only to make peace and resolve this before it gets out of hand." He told him.

"Do you remember a woman Battosai? One with midnight hair and pale skin...her scent that of white plums?" Kenshin's eyes widened and he fell back a step. How had he known?

"So, this description means something to you eh?" Kenshin was afraid to tell this man that it was the truth and so he did nothing, not wanting to lie either.

"Is she the one Battosai killed? Is she the one closest to your heart? Perhaps the name of this woman will ring a bell, Tomoe Yukishiro." Kenshin's fears had been proved correct, this man did know, but how?

"Surely others must know...but whom? There can't be that many. For instance, Kaoru...surely she knows. Kenshin grimaced.

"Ah...so she doesn't know. How about your other friends hmm? Do they?" Kenshin didn't answer. He didn't understand where the conversation was going, did he mean to use the information to hurt him in some way? If Kaoru found out she would be devastated, he knew that despite his shortcomings she idolized him as though he was some god. But that didn't really matter, or did it? He didn't really want her to know, not now, during this stage in his life. What would happed if she were to find out about Tomoe? All these questions, and by this time his mind was reeling in circles. He raised his eyes to meet those of the man who had such a grudge on him, his violet met the muddy brown of the other man and they seemed to create sparks, their auras colliding and fighting one another.

"As this one has already informed Sakaki-san, I have come here only to make peace, and if a fight is what you want absolutely, then this one asks only that you come and not someone else. There is no honor in one not owning up to their own grudges." He told the other man. His eyes narrowed at Kenshin and he stepped forward, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him halfway off the ground. Kenshin held stone still, not blinking.

"I will kill you...that assassin was just a test." He hissed. "Now I know your true strength, and it is _nothing_." He threw Kenshin to the ground and he twisted his weight so that he would land without hurting himself in major proportions. He brushed himself off and stood, his eyes never leaving the now empty doorway. So there was no avoiding a violent confrontation. He sighed in frustration at it all. Why couldn't he live just a normal life? He already knew the answer to that. He had given up that right long ago when he had decided that he would take up a sword to fight for his ideals, placing them on the edge of a sword and forcing them through people that they might be attained and practiced in his cold and unforgiving world. But few of them had come to pass, and those that had were often practiced wrong. He had given in even more of his freedoms to be treated as a normal human being once he had become Rurouni...even as one of those he had not been able to lay down his sword. This was his fate, as had been decided for him when he had first emerged into the world and he was weighed upon heavily. But he was strong and the weak need the strong to defend them and fight their wars. That was his destiny. He headed back for the dojo. He would keep a long vigil that night.

It had been hours since Kenshin had returned to the dojo, in a darker mood than ever. He had done nothing but stare out the window the whole time and it was making her agitated. Megumi and Sanosuke had come back into their company an hour after his return, and Megumi, too, watched the man with relative unease. Sano seemed to be annoyed more than anything. He sat there chewing on a fishbone and watching him, his brows drawn down. Finally he got up and stormed over to Kenshin, smacking him over the head with his fist.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, rubbing his now smarting head.

"Snap out of it you lout!" He yelled at him. "Can't ya see you're making the women nervous?" He asked indicating Kaoru and Megumi. They both "hmphed." Kenshin's smile was grim as he looked up at his big friend and it made her even more agitated. She couldn't stand it anymore, and once everyone had gone to bed, she decided that she would confront him. She had a right to know what was bothering him. They had known each other for long enough that they should e able to communicate to at least that extent. She turned her eyes back to Kenshin with a new resolve.

Kaoru didn't have to wait very long before the others announced their departures into bed and she and Kenshin were left alone.

"Aren't you going to bed Kenshin?" She asked him quietly.

"In a little while." He answered. She couldn't see his face because of the shadow that covered it. "You should go to bed Kaoru-dono. This one will be up late." She scowled and walked purposely over to her redheaded companion. He looked up as she sat beside him.

"Kenshin...you know I never ask you any questions, or at least rarely, but what's wrong with you?" She burst out.

"This one is just...sad." He told her. He seemed to have been searching for a word to use.

"Sad about what?" She asked, her concern piqued.

"That this one will never receive forgiveness for all the things that were done. Sakaki-san has threatened this one's life to his face and now I know that I will have to fight him. I am so tired Kaoru-dono, so very tired of always having to fight to get a point across or to achieve some sort of forgiveness."

"Kenshin..."

"This one will lay down his life in this fight, so...I am sorry...Kaoru." He told her. Her eyes widened. He had called her by her name...and her name only.

"No. K-Kenshin, you can't!" She cried, latching onto him. His body went rigid with surprise.

"Kaoru-dono, this one has no choice."

"Oh stop that!" She yelled.

"Stop what?" He asked, distraught.

"You called me Kaoru only a few seconds ago and now you're back to 'Kaoru-dono.' Well stop it!" She yelled. "We've known each other for two years now and we should be able to share our feelings with one another, but we don't, and you should be able to call me by my first name but you don't! It's time that this stopped!" She was panting, trying to catch her breath and calm her fast beating heart. She could see something in his lilac eyes...but she wasn't sure what it was. She waited for a few moments, but his staring did not cease.

"Kenshin?" She asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure whether she liked that look or not. Then he leaned in closer. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, and she started to blush furiously, leaning back slightly. He was closing the distance, and she felt the heat of her face and was sure that it was emanating out to him as well. Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes narrowed and he drew away, looking out the window.

"He is coming." He told her quietly.

"Sakaki-san?"

"Hai." He stood and went to the door, sliding it opened. Kaoru jumped, Sakaki already stood there, towering over Kenshin like a giant. Before Kaoru could blink Sakaki had unsheathed his sword and steel rang on steel as Kenshin half unsheathed the sakabatou.

Kenshin stared like steel into the eyes of the other man. He had not announced his intentions, but Kenshin had known. The anger in his chi had given him away.

"Sakaki-san...perhaps it would be best if Kaoru did not see." He said. The other man smirked.

"I think it would be wonderful if she watched the demise of the Battosai." He told him. His eyes hardened further.

"Sakaki-san." Kaoru said. They both looked. Kenshin with a little apprehension. He had almost kissed her, and that was strange to him, he had no right to touch her.

"Step away Kamiya-san. This is between me and the Battosai." He turned his eyes to meet Kenshin's once more. "I'm sure the Battosai would agree that we do not want _innocents_ getting involved." Kenshin's eyes narrowed more than they originally had been, if that was possible.

"_What _exactly are you talking about?" He hissed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, then his eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"What is he talking about Kenshin?" Kenshin winced. This couldn't be happening.

"Aren't you going to tell her Battosai?" Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shut up." He told the other man venomously. Sakaki moved suddenly and quickly, and Kenshin almost didn't catch the movement. He just managed to block the wakizashi and it grazed his side, biting into his skin mercilessly. He winced and stepped back while continuing in his block and swinging out, breaking the swords apart from one another and then into a long slash. Sakaki blocked without hesitation, following through with a slash not unlike Kenshin's own. Kenshin caught the blade on his turning until it was flat and then catching it between his hands. The other man growled in anger and moved quickly slashing up and across with speed that Kenshin could barely follow. He stepped back just in time to be grazed once more, this time the man caught his throat, causing some blood to pill where the cut was.

"Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono, please go!" He called. He blocked a few more thrusts and slashes with some ease but then he had to dodge again. The other man was just coming too quickly for Kenshin at the moment. He wished he could stop and take a look at the situation, but he couldn't. Sakaki wasn't letting up.

"Kaoru...please...go!" He panted. Then suddenly she was there and he almost didn't see her, but she had her bokken up and she smacked the sword from Sakaki's hand. Kenshin gapped.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me except for Sakaki-san and the assassin. If you wish to use any of these characters please ask me. All rights reserved to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Jump comics.

Solowren: Thanks...It's nice to know that someone loves my story...because at the moment I hate it and I wish my talent would start ticking again. I think my muse took a vacation. pouts

TrigunChic: How wonderfully morbid of you.


	8. The Food of Love

Sakaki gapped at the young woman as well. He hadn't been expecting that from her. The force of the blow had caught him off guard and now he was weaponless. He looked from the girl he had known all his life to the Battosai, and back. There was most definitely love here. How could she love such a man knowing what great evils he had committed? This man had killed his wife and child, his cousin and his best friend, all without even pausing to think, and yet here she was, protecting him.

"How can you love such a man Kaoru-chan? How?" He asked. Her eyes were hard and determined as she looked at him.

"Kenshin is not like that anymore. He regrets everything that he has ever done and yet still he lives." She told him. He was surprised at the passion in her voice.

"Any lesser man would not have survived so long with such horrible sadness and regret. Any lesser man would have killed himself for what he done...but not Kenshin. This is why I love him." He saw the young woman's gaze drift over to the other man and saw his opening. He moved quickly, taking her bokken and spinning her around, using it to keep her pinned to him.

"What are you going to do now Battosai? I have your woman, and I _will_ kill her so that you can feel the pain I once felt when you killed my loved ones!" He cried. He had become almost hysterical. He would not lose. Not to this man, not to this man. He edged over to his abandoned katana and picked it up, holding it parallel to her neck. He laughed giddily as he edged further away.

Kenshin's gaze did not falter as he followed the man's movements, his keen gaze tracking every move, looking for any opening possible. There were none that would avoid any harm to Kaoru, and he did not want to hurt her. He had been surprised at Kaoru's sudden confession. Had she really said what he thought she said? It almost seemed impossible, and yet the words seemed to fit, as though some part of him had been missing and now it was found. He watched in horror as Sakaki moved his arm back and went to slit her throat. Kenshin's eyes widened.

"No!" He yelled, trying to think of anything he could possibly do to stop the nightmare that was about to occur. Then, the nightmare changed, and though it was not as it had been, it was still petrifying. He watched as Sanosuke appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and went to strike the man that held Kaoru captive. Sakaki let go of Kaoru and swung back, plunging the blade's tip into his side.

"Sanosuke!" The distraught cry sounded distant as rage and fear engulfed his senses. Everything went into slow motion as he ran over to help his friend, catching his head just as it was about to hit the ground. Then everything seemed to speed up again and he could feel the uncontrollable shaking of his body as it went into shock.

"Sano? Sano speak to me." He said, more calmly than he felt.

"M-Megumi?" He asked hoarsely. The doctor pushed through them and knelt beside the man she was in love with.

"I-I can fix it...you're going to be okay, I can fix it." She said quickly as she looked at him. Kenshin saw the look of hysterical despair written on her face. An expression he had seen too many times before, and he felt the weight in his heart strengthen its hold becoming heavier. He took the doctor in his arms and hugged her tightly. She tired to get free, but Kenshin held her fast.

"There's nothing you can do." He told her, his voice breaking. "It's a fatal wound, there's nothing you can do." Tears fell down his face as the doctor started to weep.

"Megumi..." She looked over at him. Kenshin let go of her so that she could go to him.

"Megumi...I lov-" His eyes rolled back into his head and he was still. Kaoru was also weeping,, though it was silently. Kenshin stood up, his violet eyes filled with grief.

"You have fulfilled your wish Sakaki-san...please leave us alone now." He said quietly. Tears streaming down his face.

"It must've been horrible to lose such a woman Battosai." He said. Kenshin clenched his fist and shut his eyes against the rising fury that was coming from the depths of his soul to engulf his logical mind.

"_Shut up_!" He hissed, trying to keep the anger under control.

"Did you feel as much grief when you killed your own wife as you do now?" He heard both women gasp and opened his eyes to look at them. The look of pure mortification on Kaoru's face was almost more than he could bare.

"Are you happy now! Get out! You have had your revenge, now get out! Or I _will_ end your miserable existence." His eyes flashed a dangerous amber and he narrowed them as far down as they would go. Sakaki looked afraid for a moment, and then he sneered at him.

"Now for this wench." He said and started for Megumi. He moved quickly, more so than the eye could see and he swung out with the sakabatou, catching the man heavily in the stomach. He gasped and stepped back the air forced from his lungs.

"You will touch no more of my family." He told him. Sakaki was laughing huskily as he tried to catch his breath and then he swung out. Kenshin moved to the side, dodging the move with expert ease, not giving the other man a chance to react before her knocked him about the head. He fell to the ground, and Kenshin raised his blade. This could end now. He launched forward, the point of his blade ready for the kill. Then suddenly Kaoru appeared, using her body to shield the other man. Kenshin's eyes widened. He couldn't stop, she was in the way and he was traveling too fast to stop. It was happening all over again and the nightmare returned to his vision. Tomoe, her blood strewn about them as he impaled her with the blade of his katana. And then, it was like cherry blossoms falling about them, and it was Kaoru, not Tomoe that he held in his arms.

"No!" He cried, and he heard a distant clattering like metal hitting wood floor and he collided with softness and he wrapped his arms around it, not wanting to let go.

His body shook with fright, and he smelt Kaoru's light scent. Turning his head he found that he was faced with a smooth neck and silken hair. He squeezed tighter, afraid that she was really dead. Then, he felt her breathing and her comforting touch at the back of his head, stroking his hair. He wept with relief into her neck and then reached up and planted kisses all over her face, not stopping when their lips met and they embraced deeply. He broke the kiss and hugged her tightly once more. He didn't think he could ever let go.

"Ken-san!" He jumped and looked up just in time to see Sakaki readying to plunge his katana into his back. He rolled just in time, taking Kaoru with him, covering her body with his as they wheeled across the wooden floor. He let go of her and stood quickly and faced the other man.

"Sakaki-san we are through." He told him with finality.

"That you are." Kenshin turned his head quickly and was faced by the form of Saito, who stood in the doorway, a squad of policemen behind him.

" Sakaki, Toma-san...you are under arrest for the murder of Sagara, Sanosuke and the attempted murder of Himura, Kenshin." He informed him. The police squad came in and hand cuffed him, taking him out of the dojo before he could say anything. Saito tipped his hat solemnly and bowed to the dead body of Sano. Kenshin watched with a gape as the man left the dojo after his men, not stopping to look back. Had that been regret on his face? He looked over as tender fingers encircled his arm as he stood there. Kaoru stood beside him, her blue eyes wide with questions and grief.

"Kenshin...did you really?" She asked, very hesitant. He cringed and removed his arm from her hands and swept away silently, leaving the dojo and heading across the yard. He didn't stop when Kaoru called his name, he just kept walking.

It was his entire fault. So many things were his fault. He couldn't go a week in his life without someone suffering because of his name. He slid the gate opened loudly and then closed again. He looked from side to side, up and down the street until he decided which way he would go. He seriously considered taking the route to the police station but finally got the best over the rising dark inside of him and went the other way. He would go into the forest and contemplate. He needed, more than anything right now, to have a quiet place to sit and think and be by himself. He headed toward the lush growth that was situated behind the dojo and into the cherry grove. It was not spring and so the blossoms no longer graced the branches of the trees. It was a slight pity but it bothered him little. He would not be staying where they could find him so easily. He walked through them and into the denser forest. He was surrounded by towering pines whose scent tickled his sensitive nose. This was where he would stay. He strayed a little farther and then sat beneath one, its large branches serving as a perfect hiding place. Then they came. He couldn't stop them and so he let the tears trail down his face as he sat there, hunched against the tree. Sano was dead and there was no denying it. He wished that it had been him that Sakaki had stabbed. But he had been stupid and defenseless and had practically let Sakaki take Kaoru hostage. Sano had been a hero in his last moments on the earth and that was an honorable thing. Tomoe, too, had been a hero in her last moments. She had saved his life and given him the years that he would need to meet Kaoru and all the others. He couldn't help but think that perhaps it had been a bad thing that he had lived. Megumi's suffering, Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko...all had been a result of him. Too many had died in place of him, too many and it had to stop. It would perhaps be better if he just laid down there and gave up his life. Perhaps he could. Would it be that easy? Could one just give up and close their eyes and move on into the next life?

Soon he became weary, his eyes heavy from grief and he slept.

Megumi looked down sorrowfully at Sanosuke. She had lost everyone dear to her and now he too was gone. She was tired of it. She had seen the look of absolute terror on Kenshin's face when that man had stabbed his best friend. That pitiful man who deserved to die. She hoped he got the death sentence. She looked bitterly at the bloody spot on his side, and she turned her head suddenly, considering. The blood had sort of clotted and, now that she thought of it, there were no vital organs where he had been punctured. Her eyes flicked to his chest and saw that he was indeed breathing very shallowly. She moved aside the coat with excitement and took out her family's ointment, applying it to the wound. Kaoru, who had been keeping vigil beside her, looked up at her in surprise. She turned bright eyes to her friend.

"He's alive." She could barely contain her relief. "Look!" She said, pointing to his rising chest.

"He must have fainted from the pain." Kaoru said.

"Hurry up and get me those bandages over there!" She ordered. Kaoru nodded and fetched them.

"Someone has to tell Ken-san! He'll be so relieved."

"Yahiko, go find Kenshin." Kaoru told him. The boy nodded enthusiastically and ran out the door. Now to move him to a bed.

Yahiko ran down the path, panting as he went. He had a hunch that Kenshin had gone into the forest and not into town. He looked all around the Sakura grove but found no trace of the man. He hurried further into the forest and into the pine trees. He started looking under them and calling Kenshin's name. There was no answer, but he kept looking. Then, there was something about ten feet away. He caught a look at some red fabric. He crawled on his hands and knees to get to it, cringing the whole time as the needles from the pines dug into his hands and his knees. 'You think he would've chosen a more comfortable spot.' He thought to himself as he made his way closer to the older man. He came to a stop at the pine tree and ducked under to find Kenshin, sleeping sitting up.

"How does he do that?" He wondered to himself out loud. At taking a closer look at the Rurouni he saw something he never would've thought possible...there were lines where tears had fallen down his face. He shook his head sadly and shook his role model gently, so that he would not jerk him out of his slumber. Violet eyes snapped opened and he looked over at him.

"Yahiko? What are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't sound or look like he had just come out of a deep slumber at all.

"Kaoru and Megumi sent me to look for you." He said. The man nodded solemnly.

"Wait! Before you say anything...Sano's alive." The violet orbs nearly popped out of his head.

"What?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." He told him. Kenshin took Yahiko under one arm and launched himself forward. Yahiko had never experienced such speed before and he was amazed by it. They were back at the dojo's gates before he knew it and Kenshin put him down gently before running into the yard and up to the house and in through the opened door, not bothering with his sandals.

Kaoru heard the slapping of sandals on the hard wood floors of the dojo and knew it was Kenshin. She stood and opened the shoji screen, poking her head out into the hall and spotting him.

"Over here." She called to him. He came at a dead run and nearly knocked her over as he came through the door. She watched as he knelt beside Megumi and watched the now awake, but very groggy, Sano.

"Hey Kenshin..." He said weakly. Kenshin nodded, seeming to have calmed down. He looked very content and relieved now that he had seen for himself that he was still alive. Kaoru smiled affectionately at him. She touched her lips absently. Had he really kissed her like that back there? He must've been very frightened by what had almost happened. And then she remembered what Sakaki had said about a wife being killed by his own hands. Did he love her like that then? Like a husband would a wife? These were all questions she wanted answered and yet couldn't have them. Not yet. She looked over as Yahiko came into the room. He also fixed his gaze on Kenshin. Kaoru couldn't stand there and watch any longer and she went over to Kenshin and knelt down at his side, taking one his hands in hers. She looked back at him when he fixed his lavender gaze upon her.

"Kenshin...I don't think less of you for knowing what you did...if it's true of course." She added. His eyes fell and he looked sadly at Sano who had slipped back into slumber.

"Yes...it's true. But, it was an accident. There was no stopping it. If only her scent had reached me moments sooner she would still be alive...and I would be married to her." His eyes widened at the realization of what he had said and Kaoru looked away sadly. Despite his feelings for her, he still longed for what he could not have. She went to slip her hand out of his but he squeezed her hand and she looked over at him.

"Gomen ne Kaoru..." He had done it again. He said her name, and she smiled. She had made a decision, from that moment forward she would forever devote herself to him, and she would repair the damage that so many years of blood shed had inflicted upon him. That was her promise. She would be the light beyond his darkness.

She kissed his cheek and he looked at her in surprise and she got up to leave.

"Good night everyone." She said. It had been a long evening and now it was time for sleep.


	9. Play on

Kenshin had been sitting beside Sanosuke for hours and it was well into the wee hours before dawn before he even felt like sleep. He had sent Megumi to bed a few hours ago, and the dojo was silent. He sighed and looked over at the half-opened window. Sano had fainted from blood loss they had found out and he really had been very close to death, though he had not died thank Kami-sama. He felt himself drifting off into light slumber and gave himself a mental slap to keep awake. He couldn't sleep, not right now. Perhaps later in the day when everyone was running their errands in town. He stood and paced trying to wake himself up a bit more. He stuck his head out the window and felt the cool air on his face. He took a deep breath and let it out, and then retreated back into the room.

"Kenshin?" He turned to the sleeping Sano almost reflexively and then realized it had been Kaoru's voice he had heard. His eyes shifted over to the shoji screen and found Kaoru's slight form occupying the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, going over to the doorway and standing there with her. She shook her head and looked over at Sano with sad eyes.

"Kenshin...I've been thinking and," she bit her lip, looking unsure "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but...what happened when you-you know um..." For what he could see she was blushing furiously, but he understood the question. She was right, he was reluctant about the details.

"Kaoru...I have done many horrible things in my life. The truth is no one is really safe with me, and that's why I think that I should-" She put a finger to his lips to silence him. She had predicted what he was going to say. She moved in closer and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise for a few moments, but then he relaxed and kissed her back. The kiss seemed to last forever and he was reluctant to let go for air. Slight chuckling from the other side of the room made them jump apart. Looking over, Kenshin saw that Sanosuke was awake and looking at them with mirth. He felt himself turn red and he moved a few more paces away from Kaoru. Sano laughed again.

"Don't worry, I was wondering when you two would quit beating around the bush." He said, a large smile plastered on his face. Kenshin wished, shamelessly, that he could wipe it off. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He was still too close to Battosai for his own comfort and so he tried to push his mentality further away from his other form. He smiled back and sat next to the man, he moved around like nothing was happening and prepared new bandages to re-dress the wound. He tied them tightly and his big friend winced but did little complaining. He could feel Kaoru's eyes on his back.

"You should go back to sleep, that you should." He told Sano.

"Aww, I can't sleep anymore! I'm all slept out." He complained, pushing himself into a sitting position. Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"This one does not wish to force you, but will if necessary." He warned. Sano shrugged.

"What could you possibly do to me?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow and before anyone could react had found the pressure point on Sano's neck and caused him to pass out. Kenshin caught him as he fell forward and gently laid him back down in the futon. He patted the man's shoulder and stood.

"He will be out for a good few hours, that he will." He told Kaoru who still stood in the doorway. She giggled slightly.

"Did you really have to do that Kenshin?" She asked, a little concern in her voice.

"Of course not, this one is just in a bad mood." He told her simply. He moved passed her and into the hall, heading toward his own room. He stopped short when she grabbed his arm and turned to face her,

"Kenshin...do you really love me or...were you just trying to please?" She asked, her eyes speaking desperation. He pulled her gently toward him and hugged her, breathing in her light scent.

"Are you wearing perfume?" He asked into her midnight hair. He felt her head move up and down in a nod and smiled.

"It smells nice." He told her.

"Thank you Kenshin." She said. Her voice was muffled because her face was buried in his gi.

Kaoru didn't dare let go of him now, not when she had confessed to him. She wanted so very badly to stay in his arms forever and never let him go. Never let him wander from her ever again. She wanted to be his refuge and that was what she intended to be, a refuge for his ever-aching soul. She felt his hands move gently down her spine and she stiffened for a moment, causing him to stiffen also. She thought the better of it suddenly and relaxed again. He tried to pull away but she held fast, not letting go. Would it really be so bad if he made her his? She decided it wouldn't be. If she were to spend the rest of her days with him, she would be happy. She lifted her head to look at the man she was currently attached to by the neck and pecked his soft cheek once more. His face never felt as though there was facial hair there, and she wondered at it. He had a baby's soft skin. That made her smile in affection, he was so cute the way he was, and she loved his lack of manly facial hair. Besides, the sinewy muscles that were concealed by his over large gi made up for what he lacked in facial hair. However, if one hugged him, they would feel the smooth ripple of well-built muscle upon his seemingly small frame. He buried his face in her neck and her spine crawled at his warm breath on her exposed skin. She couldn't take it anymore, it tickled and she couldn't stop herself from giggling uncontrollably. Even Kenshin was laughing, though at her inability to withstand the ticklish sensation and not at being tickled. She pulled his face from her neck and kissed his lips, caring little who saw, whether it was Yahiko, Megumi, or Sanosuke she didn't care. Let them watch, and they would see how much she loved Kenshin. Yes let them watch, let the whole world watch. He broke for air but then came back for more.

They were making their way slowly backward down the hall and they had come to the shoji screen that separated Kenshin's room from the rest of the hall. She heard Kenshin fumbling with it as he juggled her in his other hand, his mouth and eyes busy elsewhere then the door. Finally he got it opened and they slid through and into the dark room. He shut the door as they made their way in and they collapsed on the already rolled out futon.

"Strange." Kenshin commented between kisses.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, also between kiss after kiss.

"I...didn't...unroll.....futon." He told her.

"Something to ponder...for another...day." She told him. He said no more.

Kaoru woke softly from a deep sleep, an annoying light in her tired eyes. She opened them slowly as they adjusted to the new brightness that had set upon them like wolves upon their newly taken down feast. She groaned and rolled over, her arm finding something warm laying against it. It was breathing. Her eyes flew open in sudden panic and she found the soundly sleeping form of Kenshin beside her. She calmed herself and settled back against his warm chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall and letting it help her drift sleepily as she lay there. She remembered in utmost detail the previous night and she smiled sleepily to herself a slight blush creeping its way onto her pale cheeks. He moved closer to her in his sleep and dragged her body, holding her with a content look on his face. She stroked his flaming hair lovingly and peered out the window to look at the sky. It must've been around twelve. Then she jumped, startling Kenshin out of his sleep. He saw her, and then he too jumped. He was wide-awake now. She almost envied his ready alertness. If she had been less hazy before she would have noticed the position of the sun.

"Kenshin, it's noon!" She cried. He too realized what that meant. He jumped from the futon and she got to see the grace of his athletic body. She blushed again, this time more deeply, though she didn't know why. He was already done with his gi and was hurriedly pulling on his hakama. She snapped out of her daze and scrambled to get her kimono. She pulled the inner one on first and then went quickly to the outer, aligning it as best as she could in her hurried state and then started the process of tying her obi. She cursed the complexity of the damned things, and tied it off funny, not taking the time that was needed to make it perfect. She stumbled from the room and into the hall running down it to the kitchen where she knew someone would be waiting for food. She hurried in and found Megumi standing at the stove cooking her famous Ohagi. The older woman turned around and smiled impishly at her. Her eyes widened. Megumi definitely knew.

"Ah, k-konnichiwa." She stammered, out of breath.

"Konnichiwa Kaoru." She answered back. Her voice had that tone to it. Oh she knew, and she was gonna press about it.

"Um, well I'm off to the market, we need some things for the dojo!" She said hurriedly and in a higher voice than usual. She went to grab her change purse in hopes of being able to escape her 'captor'.

"I already sent Yahiko, why don't you have a seat Kaoru, we could talk woman to woman. She said. Kaoru sat with a dejected sort of daze. Would the doctor chastise her or commend her? She really didn't want to stick around to find out. She looked over as Kenshin came in to the room and almost sighed her relief. Saved by the Rurouni once again.

"Oh Ken-san. Sano's back on his feet and wants you to join him at the Akabeko." She told him. Kaoru flinched, foiled by the fox yet again. Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and touched the top of her head affectionately before leaving the room. Megumi waited until he was well out of the dojo before speaking again.

"So, Ken-san made you a woman finally did he?" She asked finally, putting out the ohagi and kneeling across the table from her. Kaoru blushed and filled her mouth so that she didn't have to answer.

"So, how is he as a lover?" Kaoru almost choked on the ohagi.

"I'm not telling you that!" She cried.

"Oh come on...I'll tell you what Sanosuke's like." She offered. Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's not like I'll ever get a chance to find out for myself...unless you wanna swap partners for a day?" She said, almost hopefully. Kaoru made a face and continued stuffing her hole. Megumi grunted.

"I thought not. So how is he?"

"He's..." Kaoru tried searching for a word, "good?" She suggested. Megumi snorted at her in a very un-lady like manner and took a bite of her own ohagi that sat on her plate cooling.

"Well, it's not like it's proper to talk about these things with other people than the one that you've given yourself to." Kaoru complained.

"Oh how old of you." She said with an over dramatic sarcasm.

"Come on, it's healthy to talk about it." She prodded. From that point in she decided that she was going to keep her mouth clamped shut. There was no way she was going to let the fox lady know what Kenshin was like in the sack, she would just have to guess for a while. She may never tell her anyway.

"For me to know and you to find out." Kaoru taunted, though she would never find out first hand if Kaoru had anything to do with it. She started not feeling that well all of a sudden and then she stopped eating, the sensation washing over her like a wave from the ocean. Had it been something she ate? It couldn't have been, she never got sick when she ate Megumi's food.

"Kaoru?" The doctor asked, her face speaking sudden concern.

"I'm fine Megumi, it's nothing." She said weakly. Trying to force a reassuring smile to her lips.

"It doesn't look like nothing, you've gone white as a sheet." She told her.

"Have I?" She asked. She couldn't take it any more, she was going to throw up. She hurried to her feet and ran outside to the side of the dojo where no one would see and let go. When she was finished Megumi was there with a damp rag and some water in a teacup to wash her mouth out with. The woman was laughing slightly and Kaoru wondered what was so funny.

"Oh dear Kaoru, if what I think is happening is happening, then Kenshin is more of a stud than I thought he was." She said. Kaoru looked at her in confusion.

"Of course the only way we'll know for sure is when your moontide comes around." She said. Kaoru pondered what she could mean and then it came to her, hitting her in the face like the force of a bokken being split in two in her hands. She could be...

"I'm pregnant?" She squealed.

"Hypothetically yes." The other woman told her. Kaoru was in a daze, she had just found out...what? She nearly fell over, and the doctor caught her on her way to the ground.

"Well, don't tell Ken-san yet, we don't know and it could very well be a cold and a coincidence that you should catch it right after being with him." Kaoru nodded and allowed the woman to help her up.

"Come on, we'll go inside and I'll make you some tea."

Kenshin trudged down the street like a man who had just had one of the worst nights of his life instead of like one who had just proved his worth to a woman he was in love with. He should ask her to marry him. He wanted to, and at the same time a huge resounding no. What if she didn't want him in that way? That was a stupid question, of course she did but...still. He turned and ran into someone. His first reaction was one that had happened many times.

"Oro?" He said. Looking slightly down he found himself face to face with Yahiko. The kid's first reaction was to say his name in surprise.

"Kenshin!"

"Oh, Konnichiwa Yahiko." He said, smiling. The boy smiled back and then his expression changed and he blushed furiously. Kenshin looked at him in surprise and then stepped to the side as he barreled passed him.

"Got to go Kenshin! Kaoru will be really mad if I don't get this stuff home soon!" He announced over his shoulder as he zipped away down the street, his awkward teenage limbs going him little justice in the grace department. What had that been all about? He shrugged it off and headed at renewed speed toward the Akabeko. Perhaps Sano would have some advice about his dilemma.

He stepped into the thresh hold and looked around the room. His violet gaze centered out his big friend and he did a beeline to the table he was situated at, sitting down across from him.

"Hey Kenshin." He greeted, a fish bone sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Kenshin nodded at the man across the table and sat silently for a few moments.

"Sano...do you...do you think I should ask Kaoru to marry me?" He blurted finally. The big man's eyes widened and he sat forward, slamming his hands down on the table. Kenshin didn't flinch.

"Of course I think so! Jou-chan would be pleased, I would be pleased, heck Megumi would be pleased!" He cried.

"Especially after that incident last night." He said, taking his tone down a notch or two. Kenshin blushed. So they did know. It wasn't a surprise.

"So, do you have a ring?" He asked. Kenshin nodded, pulling the small box from inside his gi. He opened it up to show the man. The small purple gem gleamed in the dim light of the Akabeko.

"Wow...you been planning this for a long time?" He asked. Kenshin shook his head and snapped the box shut.

"No...then-"

"This ring was originally meant to be for Tomoe...she never received it." He said, his eyes speaking unquenchable guilt and sadness.

"So she's the one that Sakaki was going on about?" Kenshin nodded, slipping the box back into his gi and looking back up at the man that sat before him.

"That's a really special ring then." Kenshin nodded again. "I wish I could offer such a thing to Megumi." He said.

"No, this one does not think so." He said. "You would not want to bear what this one has to be able to offer such a ring." He said.

"We both go to our loved ones with different offerings in our hearts. Megumi-dono needs you because you do not have so heavy a past as she, though it has its own fair share of sorrows and hardships. To her, you are a freshness that her soul needs to survive. Kaoru is like that to me...but she _is_ fresh in soul. She has seen so much less than the rest of us. My soul needs to leave the past behind...that is why this one gives up this ring for Kaoru in place of she whom the Battosai lost. There is none so ultimate a surpassing of a stage in ones life as this, to move on to another in place of one who was loved and lost." He told him, and as he did he felt the lifting of a terrible burden. This was his revelation, and in moving on to Kaoru, he was going to start a new chapter in his life and it would, perhaps, be much better than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters residing within this fic save Sakaki and the assassin, if you wish to use them please ask my permission. All rights resevered to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Jump comics.

Rain angst: Yay!

Babika: aww thanks...nope it's not done yet, I'm just gonna drag it, on and on and on and on...

Charmed reality: Thanks


End file.
